


Short and Sweet

by mapleprincess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleprincess/pseuds/mapleprincess
Summary: 30 jours, 30 thèmes et 30 pairings ! Un recueil de textes courts et fluffy à souhait pour célébrer la douceur et la force d'un amour naissant entre deux adolescents.





	1. UshiOi - un selfie ensemble

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> Voici donc un défi que je me suis lancé : écrire chaque jour un petit texte sur un couple de Haikyuu!! ~ j'utilise pour cela une liste d'un défi 30 thèmes pour son OTP, à la différence près que je compte utiliser 30 pairings.
> 
> J'ai décidé de me lancer ce défi car étant en stage dans une unité de soins intensifs en cardiologie, je ne vois pas des choses gaies tous les jours et avait besoin de me mettre un peu de baume au cœur. Je voulais me lancer un autre défi : écrire des textes COURTS vu que j'ai tendance à écrire des tartines...
> 
> À la différence de Love on the court!! je ne prends pas de suggestions de pairings. La liste est pré-établie et j'en tire un au sort chaque jour. 
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !!  
> \- Sarah

"Oikawa."

Le passeur détourna son regard de l'écran géant situé devant lui afin de prêter attention à son interlocuteur, assis à sa droite. Ushijima, les joues légèrement rougies, tenait son portable devant lui, sa large main serrée sur le petit appareil.

"Est-ce qu'on peut faire un selfie ?"

Pris au dépourvu, Oikawa écarquilla les yeux. Il y eut un instant de flottement, simplement meublé par une voix criarde ventant les bienfaits d'une crème contre les rides. Oikawa ne s'attendait pas à une telle demande ; il ne savait pas qu'Ushijima était du genre à prendre des selfies. Son petit ami avait pour seul réseau social Facebook, que Tendō l'avait forcé à installer pour ne pas perdre le contact avec ses camarades après le lycée. De plus, Oikawa n'avait jamais vu Wakatoshi se servir de son téléphone pour faire autre chose que passer un appel ou envoyer un texto.  
Une fois sa surprise passée, Oikawa accepta avec un sourire :

"Bien sûr, Toshi-chan !"

Ledit "Toshi-chan" toussota, encore peu habitué à ce qu'Oikawa l'appelle par son prénom et encore moins à ce qu'il utilise ce surnom- bien qu'Ushijima le trouve adorable. Le capitaine de Shiratorizawa ouvrit l'appareil photo de son téléphone, avant de le tendre à bout de bras et de se rapprocher un peu d'Oikawa.

"Tu ne fais pas un peace sign ?" s'étonna Ushijima en voyant l'air confus de son petit copain, qui restait les bras le long du torse. "Pourtant, tu en fais un sur tout tes selfies."  
"Wakatoshi... pourquoi tu tiens ton téléphone à l'envers ?"

Les yeux du pointu se dirigèrent vers son portable, puis vers Oikawa. C'était à son tour d'être confus.

"Pour pouvoir avoir l'objectif face à nous ? Sinon, je prendrais l'écran du cinéma en photo."

Tōru pouffa de rire ; non du rire moqueur dont il avait longtemps usé face à son rival, mais d'un rire attendri. Ses doutes étaient confirmés : Ushijima ne prenait vraiment jamais de selfie.

"Aw, c'est trop chou Toshi-chan ! Attends, je vais te montrer." sourit le brun en s'emparant du cellulaire de son petit ami.

Le téléphone de Wakatoshi était un modèle basique, et il n'en avait même pas changé le fond d'écran initial. En revanche, un petit porte-clés y était accroché, représentant Nico Yazawa. L'idol au caractère de diva était issue d'un animé que Tendō avait plus ou moins forcé Ushijima à regarder, et l'ailier s'était attaché à la capricieuse mais sensible chanteuse, qui lui rappelait son petit copain.  
Oikawa cliqua sur une icône avant d'expliquer à Ushijima :

"Regarde, comme ça tu peux utiliser la caméra frontale. Et du coup tu peux voir à quoi ressemble la photo."

L'ailier regarda attentivement Oikawa faire, avant de reprendre son bien et de tenir le téléphone de manière à ce que les deux lycéens apparaissent à l'écran. Tōru se pressa contre Ushijima, adressant un peace sign et un sourire radieux à l'objectif.  
Une fois que l'ailier eut pris un cliché, Oikawa s'empara de son propre téléphone et s'agrippa au bras de Wakatoshi.

"Attends, on va en prendre un autre, à ma façon."

Sans prévenir, le brun pressa ses lèvres contre les joues de son petit ami, capturant sa réaction d'un clic sur son téléphone. Avec un sourire malicieux, Oikawa regarda la photo résultante.

"Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi rouge, Ushiwaka-chan, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible. Hâte de voir ce que je peux faire d'autre pour te faire rougir."  
"Je ne demande qu'à voir."

Ce fut au tour d'Oikawa de piquer un fard, décontenancé par le ton sérieux d'Ushijima et son regard sombre. Le capitaine de Seijō murmura un "idiot" peu convaincu avant de s'emparer du seau de pop corn placé entre les deux lycéens. Le film démarra peu de temps après, laissant Ushijima profiter de l'obscurité pour glisser sa main sur celle de son bien-aimé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cette petite fic vous aura plu ! ♡  
> Je vois bien Tendō être un fan de Nozomi et entraîner Ushijima avec lui dans l'idol hell hahahhaah  
> Le pairing de demain sera du KageHina !!


	2. KageHina - partager un milkshake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deux volleyeurs se donnent un rendez-vous romantique - enfin, aussi romantique que possible avec Hinata et Kageyama...  
> Bonne lecture ~

Le café leur avait été recommandé par Tanaka, qui l'avait vanté comme l'endroit le plus romantique des alentours du lycée Karasuno. Et, effectivement, le café tenait ses promesses : un établissement aux murs roses et nappes en dentelle, dont les tables étaient garnies de petits bouquets de fleurs et où une douce odeur de vanille flottait dans l'air.  
Évidement, en ce 14 février, le petit café était bondé, une multitude de couples attablés se regardant langoureusement en partageant leurs pâtisseries. Du coin de l'œil, Kageyama pouvait même voir que certaines filles donnaient la becquée à leur petit ami, ce qu'il trouvait stupide : qu'y avait-il de romantique à traiter son petit copain comme un enfant ?

"Bon, on va prendre quoi, Kageyama ?" demanda Hinata en contemplant le menu aux couleurs pastels qu'une serveuse leur avait passé en attendant qu'une table soit libre.  
"Comment ça, on ? J'ai déjà choisi, moi."  
"Kageyamaaaaa !" protesta le petit feinteur. "On est censés prendre un seul plat pour deux."  
"Idiot, on aura encore faim après !"  
"Mais c'est plus romantique comme ça, non ? Enfin, c'est ce que Tanaka a dit."

Le passeur grogna, mais accepta de se plier aux exigences de son nouveau petit ami (ils ne s'étaient mis en couple qu'un mois auparavant, lorsque Hinata s'était déclaré après avoir confondu 14 janvier et 14 février).

"OK, mais on prend un milkshake à la fraise alors."

Content que Tobio accepte, Hinata sourit avec enthousiasme. Le couple fut mené à une table libre quelques minutes plus tard et passa commande dans la foulée. En attendant que leur milkshake n'arrive, ils discutèrent de leur dernier match d'entraînement contre Seijō à grands bruits, ce qui leur valut une ribambelle de regards noirs de la part des couples les entourant.

Enfin, une serveuse leur apporta leur commande : un somptueux milkshake servi dans un grand verre rose, dans lequel était planté une paille en forme de cœur dont deux bouts dépassaient de l'épaisse boisson.

"Woah, ça a l'air trop bon !" se récria Shōyō en dévorant le dessert des yeux.

Sans attendre, il glissa la paille dans sa bouche et commença à boire, se délectant de la saveur sucrayeuse du milkshake.

"Hé, imbécile, commence pas sans moi, tu vas tout manger !"

Kageyama s'empara de l'autre bout de la paille et commença à aspirer de toutes ses forces, afin que Hinata ne lui prenne pas trop du milkshake.  
Résultat, le duo descendit la boisson en une minute, et les lycéens se retrouvèrent à bout de souffle, le visage rouge, la bouche pleine de liquide épais et sucré.

"En fait, c'est nul de commander un truc pour deux." bougonna Hinata après avoir bruyamment dégluti. "Ça n'a rien de romantique."  
"Je te l'avais dit !" répliqua le numéro 9. "Viens, on a qu'à aller chez Sakanoshita. Je te paie une brioche à la viande."  
"Ooooh c'est vrai ?! Merci Kageyama !" s'écria Hinata avec un grand sourire.

Maladroitement, le roux se leva et plaqua un baiser sur la joue de son Tobio. L'adolescent répliqua par un baiser timide sur les lèvres de Hinata, y laissant une trace de milkshake à la fraise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rien ne vaut une brioche à la viande pour dire "je t'aime" un 14 février <3  
> On se retrouve demain pour du Goshiki X Tendō !!


	3. TenGoshi - Bougon au réveil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon ok c'est plus "Satori est un zombie au réveil" que "Satori est grognon au réveil" mais bon....  
> J'adore le Tendō X Goshiki c'est tellement!!! chou!!!  
> Bonne lecture ~~

Il fallut que l'alarme sonne cinq fois pour que Tendō parvienne à sortir du lit. Peu de gens s'en doutaient au vu du tempérament du jeune homme, mais les matins étaient difficiles pour l'ancien élève de Shiratorizawa : jusqu'à son café matinal - et même après, parfois - Satori agissait en mode pilote automatique.   
Tendō se dirigea au radar vers la cuisine, d'où s'élevait de la musique pop ; Goshiki, comme à l'accoutumée, était déjà réveillé et, contrairement à son fiancé, au taquet dès le matin.

"Salut Satori !" salua son cadet en l'embrassant sur la joue. "Tu veux du sirop sur tes pancakes ?"

Tendō acquiesça vaguement avant de s'assoir à la table que Tsutomu avait dressée. Lorsqu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble, aucun des deux ne savait tenir une maison ou cuisiner autre chose que du riz ; mais petit à petit, ils avaient appris, et Goshiki aimait en particulier se charger de la cuisine. Il n'était pas spécialement doué dans ce domaine, et ses créations étaient parfois assez spéciales, mais il y mettait tout son cœur et cela suffisait amplement à Satori.

Une douce odeur attira l'attention de Tendō : son fiancé venait de poser une assiette de pancakes devant lui. Avec un sourire, le roux le remercia, avant d'enfourner sans se faire prier une bouchée du plat chaud et sucré. Goshiki s'assit devant lui avec une tasse de café.

"J'aime bien quand tu sors du lit, tu as la même coupe de cheveux que moi." s'amusa le cadet en passant la main dans les mèches écarlates de son cher et tendre.

Effectivement, Tendō ne se coiffait qu'après avoir pris sa douche matinale. Au réveil, ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux en une imitation involontaire de la coupe de son cadet.

"Ça, Tsutomu, c'est parce que c'est la coupe des vrais winners." acquiesça Satori en frottant les cheveux noirs de jais de son amant.   
"Et des plus élégants !" ajouta Goshiki avec enthousiasme en piquant un morceau de pancake à Tendō.

Satori ne put s'empêcher de rire, et sa main attrapa celle de sa moitié. Son Tsutomu était définitivement le meilleur des réveils.

Ce qui était un grand changement comparé à leur années lycée. À l'époque, Goshiki peinait autant que son cher sempai à se réveiller ; il incombait à son camarade de chambre de le traîner jusqu'à la cafétéria de l'académie. Ses aînés du club de volley prenaient alors le relais, en particulier Reon, pour aider l'aiglon à sortir de sa torpeur.

Toutefois, les volleyeurs ne s'étaient pas lassés de faire s'assoir Goshiki à côté de Tendō. Il y avait quelque chose d'adorable à voir deux de leurs membres les plus enthousiasmes à moitié endormis, curieusement synchrones dans leur manière de manger au radar.

Puis, lorsque le couple avait emménagé ensemble quelques années plus tard, Goshiki avait pris sur lui pour qu'au moins l'un des deux habitants de la maisonnée soit capable de se réveiller pleinement avant plusieurs sonneries. Cela avait payé, puisque désormais Tsutomu était beaucoup plus matinal, ce qui lui permettait de tout préparer pour lui et son fiancé. C'était un moment que le jeune homme adorait, où il prenait soin de mettre la table et faire à manger en pensant à ce qui ferait le plus plaisir à son Satori.

Et puis, il y avait quelque chose d'adorable dans le comportement d'un Tendō à moitié endormi, quelque chose de vulnérable et authentique que seul Goshiki avait le droit de voir.   
Et ça, Goshiki ne s'en lasserait jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On se retrouve demain pour du IwaOi ♡


	4. IwaOi - Pique-nique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolée pour le retard ! Mais hier je n'allais pas très bien et je n'ai pas voulu me forcer à écrire histoire d'écrire, j'aurais pondu un truc nul...  
> Du coup, demain il y aura 2 chapitres (samedi et dimanche) : du Inuoka x Fukunaga et du UshiTen  
> Bonne lecture !

Avant même de sortir du lit, Oikawa arborait un sourire éclatant. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, le premier anniversaire de son couple ; aussi, la perspective de passer cette journée si spéciale avec Iwaizumi le ravissait. D'autant plus que, par chance, cette date si importante tombait un samedi, ce qui leur permettait de célébrer dignement leur anniversaire.  
  
En prenant son petit-déjeuner, Tōru se remémora cette année passée aux côtés de son cher et tendre. Bien sûr, il connaissait Hajime depuis l'enfance, et étant inséparables depuis, le fait que les deux amis se soient mis en couple n'avait pas changé grand-chose quant au temps qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble. En revanche, cela avait permis d'introduire plusieurs choses qu'Oikawa appréciait beaucoup : pouvoir tenir la main d'Iwaizumi lorsqu'ils rentraient ensemble, l'embrasser dans le cou pour le saluer, et bien d'autres encore.

C'est donc le cœur léger et débordant d'amour pour son vice-capitaine que Tōru s'installa dans le salon pour attendre qu'Iwaizumi vienne le chercher. L'ace avait en effet promis de passer chez Oikawa vers 11h30, et il tint sa promesse, sonnant à 11h31. Lorsque Tōru lui ouvrit la porte, il fut agréablement surpris de voir son petit ami avec un énorme bouquet de roses à la main.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Tōru." marmona Iwaizumi en rougissant un peu.

Oikawa se jeta sur son petit copain, le remerciant d'un baiser sur les lèvres.

"Elles sont magnifiques, Iwa-chan ! Merci !"

Le capitaine s'empressa de placer les fleurs dans un vase empli d'eau fraîche avant de rejoindre Iwaizumi. Ce dernier lui avait promis une surprise pour leur anniversaire ; aussi, Oikawa n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'adolescent à la peau mate lui réservait.   
Le couple marcha un moment, la main de Tōru glissée dans celle de son amant. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant un petit square que le passeur n'avait jamais vu. Oikawa comprit ce qu'Iwaizumi avait préparé, mais il décida de ne rien dire jusqu'à ce que Hajime le mène au milieu de la pelouse et tire une nappe du sac qu'il portait.

"Un pique-nique, Iwa-chan ? C'est trop romantique !" s'exclama Oikawa en aidant Iwaizumi à étaler la nappe au sol.  
"C'est pour ça que je me suis dit que ça te plairait." répondit le pointu avec un sourire légèrement moqueur.

Le numéro 4 avait amené un véritable festin, cuisiné maison : des petits sandwichs, deux bentos renfermant plusieurs petits mets, et des pains au lait. Oikawa se délecta de la cuisine de son chéri, ne manquant pas de lui faire remarquer qu'il ferait une femme au foyer parfaite - ce qui lui valut un coup de poing bien senti dans l'épaule.  
Après le dessert, le passeur prit l'initiative de s'allonger sur la nappe, enserrant la taille d'Iwaizumi pour l'entraîner avec lui. Le jeune homme pesta, mais plus pour la forme qu'autre chose ; il laissa Oikawa faire lorsque le capitaine se lova contre lui, ses boucles brunes caressant la joue de l'ace.

"C'était délicieux, Iwa-chan." le complimenta Tōru.  
"J'espère que tu en as bien profité, ça ne sera pas pour tous les jours." prévint le numéro 4 en caressant distraitement les cheveux de son amant.  
"Méchant Iwa-chan." pesta puérilement Oikawa en se serrant plus contre son bien-aimé.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi serrés l'un contre l'autre, discutant de tout et de rien, simplement heureux de pouvoir profiter de la présence de celui qu'ils aimaient tant.


	5. InuFuku - cuisiner ensemble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici donc le chapitre Inuoka x Fukunaga !  
> Mon headcanon concernant Fukunaga est qu'il est timide et n'ose pas parler devant les gens, que parler lui coûte beaucoup.  
> Non que ça n'empêche Inuoka de tomber amoureux de lui !!  
> Bonne lecture ~

Cela avait été une idée d’Inuoka : inviter Fukunaga chez lui pour cuisiner ensemble. L’ailier était un adolescent très calme et discret, mais Sō avait remarqué qu’il semblait très intéressé dès que les conversations tournaient autour de la nourriture et de la cuisine. De plus, Fukunaga apportait toujours un gâteau fait maison lorsque les volleyeurs célébraient l’anniversaire de l’un des leurs ; demander des conseils en cuisine à son aîné avait donc paru un prétexte idéal à Inuoka pour se rapprocher de lui. En effet, le brun était tombé sous le charme de Shōhei, trouvant qu’il dégageait quelque chose de mystérieux et attirant qui donnait très envie à Inuoka d’en savoir plus sur lui. Lui proposer de faire ensemble une activité qui plaisait à Fukunaga permettrait à Sō de passer du temps avec lui tout en observant un Shōhei heureux dans son élément.

C’est donc ainsi que Fukunaga se retrouva dans la petite cuisine de la famille Inuoka, un tablier autour de la taille, apprenant au plus jeune comment faire des sablés. Il avait choisi de commencer par une recette simple au vu du niveau désastreux de son cadet, qui lui avait confié avoir une fois failli mettre le feu à la cuisine en faisant cuire des pâtes.

« Comme ça. » conseilla doucement Shōhei en montrant à son camarade comment utiliser efficacement un fouet pour mélanger une préparation.

Sō le regarda faire, fasciné tant par les gestes précis de son invité que par sa voix. Pendant les entraînements et sur le terrain, Fukunaga ne parlait pas, à tel point que Inuoka s’était souvent demandé si le numéro 6 était muet, sans jamais oser poser la question. Il l’avait entendu parler pour la première fois lorsque Fukunaga avait demandé quelque chose à Kenma, et l’énergique central avait aussitôt adoré le timbre doux et caressant de la voix de son camarade. Shōhei ne parlait quasiment jamais, usant d’aussi peu de mots que possible, alors le numéro 7 savourait d’autant plus ce qui quittait la bouche de son aîné.

« Tu es vraiment trop fort, Fukunaga-sempai ! » le complimenta Inuoka en enfournant les sablés qu’ils avaient finalisés au moyen de divers emporte-pièces.

Shōhei rougit légèrement en secouant la tête, murmurant que ce n’était qu’une question d’habitude. Il voulut aider son hôte à nettoyer la cuisine et faire la vaisselle pendant que leurs gâteaux cuisaient, mais Inuoka insista pour se charger seul de la tâche.  
Après ce rangement, le four se mit à biper bruyamment, et sans l’intervention de Fukunaga Inuoka se serait brûlé en essayant d’en retirer les sablés sans gants.

Une fois que les gâteaux eurent suffisamment refroidi pour être mangeables, les deux adolescents y goûtèrent, se délectant de leurs pâtisseries.

« C’est trop bon, Fukunaga-sempai ! » s’enthousiasma Sō en finissant une énorme bouchée.   
« … Shōhei. »

Inuoka écarquilla les yeux, mettant quelques instants à comprendre ce que son ami voulait dire. Lorsqu’il saisit, un grand sourire s’étala sur son visage, et il hocha la tête vigoureusement.

« Merci beaucoup d’être venu m’apprendre à faire des sablés, Shōhei ! » reprit le brun en savourant la façon dont le prénom de Fukunaga roulait sur sa langue. Inuoka hésita un peu, mais il prit son courage à deux mains et se leva rapidement de table, avant de s’approcher du central à qui il plaqua un rapide baiser sur la joue.   
Fukunaga vira au rouge pivoine, et Sō sentit son propre visage se mettre à chauffer furieusement. Il s’attendit à ce que son ami le regarde de travers et quitte la pièce, mais au contraire, Shōhei se leva de table et attrapa doucement les mains de Sō avant de l’embrasser sur les lèvres.

Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, mais cela suffit à Inuoka pour sentir le goût sucré des lèvres de Fukunaga ainsi que leur texture légèrement gercée. Les mains de Fukunaga tremblaient autour des siennes, mais le numéro 6 resta tout de même debout à côté d’Inuoka avant de lui passer timidement les bras autour du cou et de l’enserrer en un câlin débordant d’amour que Fukunaga ne savait exprimer autrement.  
Mais cette manière d’avouer ses sentiments convenait très bien à Sō, qui passa ses bras autour de la taille de Shōhei et l’attira contre lui en une étreinte qui, il l’espérait, exprimait autant son amour que les mots le pourraient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée mais pas de chapitre UshiTen aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le rattraper... :(  
> On se retrouve donc demain pour du UshiTen et du KuroKen !


	6. KyouHaba - patin à glace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Voici le premier chapitre depuis un bail, désolée d'avoir laissé ce projet de côté... avec le futur capitaine de Seijō et son toutou ;)

Lorsqu’il se retrouva assis dans les gradins, ses patins lacés autour de ses chevilles, Yahaba ne put s’empêcher de maudire son idiotie, qui l’avait poussée à demander conseil à Oikawa pour une idée de rendez-vous avec Kyōtani. Le brun avait dans un premier temps répondu « la SPA » avant de réaliser que son cadet était sérieux - il avait alors proposé la patinoire, disant que c’était un lieu très romantique, d’autant plus que nous étions en hiver et qu’il avait une fois entendu Kyōken parler de patinage avec Watari. Tout à son enthousiasme de passer un peu de temps avec son coéquiper, qu’il aimait sans lui avouer, Yahaba s’était empressé de lui proposer une sortie à la patinoire, essayant de ne pas avoir l’air trop excité à cette idée.

Shigeru avait toutefois été un peu trop enthousiaste, oubliant au passage qu’il ne savait pas patiner.  
Aussi se dirigea-t-il à grand-peine vers la patinoire au centre du grand hall, poussant un soupir de soulagement lorsque il fut entré sur la piste et eut pris appui sur le rebord de la patinoire. Le futur capitaine de Seijō chercha son ami du regard - et fut bouche bée lorsqu’il le trouva.

Kyōtani glissait avec une grâce dont Yahaba ne l’aurait jamais cru capable. Le blond aux allures de voyou avait la réputation d’être une brute, et pour l’avoir vu sur le terrain comme en dehors, Shigeru ne le pensait capable de faire preuve de délicatesse qu’envers la gent canine. Il s’était visiblement trompé : Kentarō enchaînait les pirouettes et axels avec une vitesse et une beauté à couper le souffle. Par chance, ils avaient décidé de venir à la patinoire à l’ouverture ; aussi y’avait-il peu de monde sur la piste, laissant à Chien fou l’opportunité de déployer son talent sans être gêné par la foule.

Shigeru resta longtemps à l’observer, sans bouger de là où il était. C’était comme assister à un ballet, un ballet qui le laissa le souffle court tandis qu’il tentait de graver les gestes élégants de Kyōtani dans sa mémoire. Ce ne fut que lorsque ce dernier s’arrêta juste à côté de lui que Yahaba fut tiré de force de sa contemplation.

« Bah alors, tu viens ? » grogna le numéro 16, redevenu égal à lui-même.  
« Oui, oui, j’arrive. » rétorqua Yahaba.

Il s’attendit à ce que le blond s’élance à nouveau sur la glace, mais il n’en fut rien : Kyōtani l’attendait. Nerveux à l’idée que son ami découvre l’étendue de son incapacité à patiner, Shigeru esquissa toutefois un mouvement en direction de l’ailier - et faillit s’étaler de tout son long, uniquement rattrapé par les bras puissants de Chien fou.

« Qu’est ce que tu fous, Yahaba ? » pesta Kentarō en tenant le futur capitaine par les épaules. « Me dis pas que tu sais pas patiner ? »  
« Si ! Bien sûr que si ! » s’empourpra l’adolescent en tentant de se dégager des mains de Kyōtani, essayant d’ignorer à quel point il avait apprécié leur contact.

Le blond lui adressa un regard circonspect, et Shigeru finit par se résoudre à dire la vérité - bon, une partie de la vérité.

« Ça fait juste très longtemps que je ne suis pas allé dans une patinoire, voilà tout. »  
« ‘pas possible, ça… allez, viens. » grogna Kyōtani en s’emparant des mains de son interlocuteur.

L’espace d’un instant, Yahaba craignit que Kyōtani ne reparte à une allure folle et l’entraîne malgré lui, mais il n’en fut rien. D’un mouvement gracile, et sans lâcher son coéquipier, le jeune homme pivota de manière à lui faire face, avant de commencer à patiner en arrière.

« Reste pas droit comme ça. » ordonna-t-il d’une voix un peu moins sèche qu’à l’accoutumée. « Penche-toi un peu en avant. Et ne regarde pas tes pieds ! »

Contre toute attente, Kentarō s’avéra être un bon professeur ; au bout d’une demi-heure de cours improvisé, Yahaba parvint à enchaîner quelques tours de piste sans trop se casser la figure. De son côté, Kyōtani avait complètement mis ses enchaînements de haut niveau de côté pour se concentrer sur Shigeru et lui prodiguer ses conseils.

À la fin de leur rendez-vous (enfin, Kyōtani n’avait pas vraiment compris qu’il s’agissait d’un rendez-vous, mais tout de même), alors qu’ils étaient assis côte à côte dans les gradins et enlevaient leurs patins, Yahaba prit son courage à deux mains et plaqua un baiser sur la joue du blond, les faisant rougir tous deux.

« Merci Kyo- Kentarō. » fit-il, la gorge sèche.  
« D-de rien… Shigeru.» marmonna Chien fou en détournant le regard. « On pourra revenir, si tu veux. »  
« Avec grand plaisir. »


	7. YamaYachi - mariage

Lorsqu’elle pénétra dans la salle des mariages de la petite mairie, Yachi crut qu’elle allait défaillir. Il y avait beaucoup trop de regards tournés vers elle, et même si elle en reconnaissait la grande majorité, une telle attention ne manqua pas de la mettre mal à l’aise, elle qui détestait attirer l’attention. Mais avant que l’angoisse ne monte au point de la pousser à quitter la mairie en hurlant, Hitoka parvint à prendre une grande inspiration et à se focaliser sur une seule personne, sur le seul regard qui lui importait vraiment.

À l’autre bout de la salle, debout devant le bureau du maire, se tenait Yamaguchi. Il était vêtu d’un complet blanc, dont la veste ouverte laissait voir sa chemise immaculée, ainsi que sa lavaillère et son gilet vert d’eau. Ses cheveux, qu’il avait un peu laissé pousser depuis le lycée, étaient retenus en une courte queue de cheval par un petit ruban assorti à sa tenue. Yachi sentit ses joues s’embraser lorsqu’elle remarqua à quel point son fiancé, qu’elle trouvait d’ordinaire beau, était tout simplement sublime dans cette tenue simple mais élégante, surtout avec une posture aussi solennelle.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ce fut au tour du visage de Tadashi de s’empourprer. Sa future épouse était tout simplement à couper le souffle : sa robe, d’un blanc uni aux liserés de dentelle, semblait faite pour elle, mettant son corps frêle en valeur, particulièrement grâce à son bustier ouvragé. Ses mains étaient crispées sur un somptueux bouquet de roses blanches et roses, dont la couleur évoquait à Yamaguchi la carnation délicate d’Hitoka. Un petit diadème était fiché dans le chignon sculpté dans sa chevelure d’or, retenant un long voile qui retombait devant le visage de la jeune femme.

Il fallut un petit moment - et les regards insistants de leurs témoins, Tsukishima et Kiyoko - à Yachi pour se rappeler qu’elle était censée rejoindre son futur époux ; lorsqu’elle s’en souvint, elle se hâta de s’avancer jusqu’au bureau du maire, sous les regards émus et émerveillées de ses amis et de sa famille. Une fois arrivée à côté de Tadashi, elle lui adressa un sourire embué de larmes, qu’il lui rendit tout aussi maladroitement.

Aucun des deux n’écouta vraiment le long discours du maire, trop occupés à se contempler et se dévorer du regard. Cela faisait déjà sept ans qu’ils sortaient ensemble, mais ils continuaient à s’aimer et s’admirer avec l’innocence et la tendresse du premier jour.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le maire leur demanda de procéder à l’échange des consentements qu’ils parurent sortir un petit peu de la bulle rose dans laquelle ils avaient passé le reste de la cérémonie ; et ce fut les mains tremblantes qu’ils échangèrent les alliances qu’une petite cousine de Yachi leur avait apportées et finirent enfin par prêter attention à l’assemblée, se retournant vers eux pour leur montrer fièrement les anneaux brillant à leurs doigts.

Les mains moites comme lors de leur premier rendez-vous, Tadashi souleva délicatement le voile de sa promise avant de le rabattre au-dessus de sa tête. Ses grands yeux marron brillaient d’émotion et de larmes qui ne demandaient qu’à tomber, et pour la énième fois, Yamaguchi se dit qu’il pourrait passer le reste de ses jours à se noyer dans le regard ambré et doux d’Hitoka. Lui adressant un sourire ému et sincère, il attrapa tendrement le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et pressa leurs lèvres l’une contre l’autre.

Emplie d’un amour infini pour son époux, Yachi passa ses mains autour de la taille de Yamaguchi, leur permettant d’approfondir le baiser sous les hourras et les approbations de la foule, qui s’était levée et applaudissait à tout rompre en hurlant :

« Vive les mariés !! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je crois que c'est le truc le plus gnan-gnan que j'ai jamais écrit, mais j'adore le YamaYachi !


End file.
